


Bet Your Life

by Alexa C (marylex)



Category: Oz (HBO)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/Alexa%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three wild March days in Cancun, and the guy was just one of the college kids everywhere.</p><p>Written for visionofblue for the Mightier Than The Sword Asia Relief Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet Your Life

Three wild March days in Cancun with Patrick and Cyril, blowing money in a haze of tequila and dark-eyed _señoritas_, and the guy was just one more of the college kids everywhere. He lost a bet without the cash to cover it, and Ryan laughed and told him "No sweat," but the kid pressed against him and muttered drunkenly about making good on his debts.

Ryan doesn't remember much of it, but he wakes in the dimness of Oz flushed from a dream of the kid's wet mouth, the kid's hot hands and Beecher's blue eyes looking up at him.


End file.
